


Don't Call Me Hyung

by SichengForTheWinWin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Hong Jisoo | Joshua-centric, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mirror Sex, One Shot, Smut, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SichengForTheWinWin/pseuds/SichengForTheWinWin
Summary: Choi Seungcheol has been feeling under the weather lately and Joshua Hong tries to cheer him up.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Don't Call Me Hyung

Seungcheol looked exhausted; he had all day. Joshua had a suspicion that he was sick but was pretending he wasn't to keep up moral. He had been overworking himself for a while now and Joshua was concerned. He'd tried to get him to tell him about everything, maybe venting would help, but he hadn't, insisting that he didn't want to stress any of the members as well.

He called practice early and basically forced the younger members out of the practice room, telling Soonyoung and Junhui that they were in charge of a meal and that he was gonna run by someone's office to confirm something. Jisoo knew he was lying, just like the rest of them, but Seungcheol had insisted that he stay behind with him because he was "lonely."

Still down on the ground, Jisoo calmed his breathing and made sure his spine hadn't twinged during practice. He listened as Seungcheol herded everyone out of the room, his voice shaking on the end of his dismissal.

He stood by the door for a second, breathing deeply, and then he was directly above Jisoo’s head, sitting with his legs crossed in front of him and his fingers tugging on the edges of Jisoo's hair.

"Hyung," he whined, tilting his head up to smile at Seungcheol.

He laughed and tugged on Jisoo’s hair a bit more, pretending to pout. "Don't call me hyung," he groaned. "I told you it makes me feel old and pressured."

Jisoo sighed and flipped over so that he was lying on his stomach. He noticed that this put Seungcheol's crotch almost directly in front of his face until Seungcheol scooted back a bit and leaned down as well. They were now face to face.

“Besides,” he continued, “I’m not actually your hyung and if the others hear, they’ll think there’s something going on.”

Jisoo laughed and shook his head slightly. This made his hair fall into his eyes and curl around his ears. "Are you feeling better?" he asked, blowing his hair back out of his eyes. Seungcheol watched his bangs flutter down and thought about his words.

"What do you mean?"

Joshua tilted his head to the side, feeling his neck pop quietly. “You’ve seemed off today. I assumed that you had caught something and were just pushing through it.”

Seungcheol pondered on that for a few seconds before a small smile crept onto his face. “I’m not sick, Jisoo,” he said. It felt like there was more coming, more he wanted to say, but he didn’t so Joshua had to fill the silence.

“Then what have you been-”

“I want you.”

Joshua was startled. Seungcheol had cut him off quickly and efficiently, without any warning that he was going to speak. Moreso, his words didn’t make sense, and he hadn’t changed his expression to match, leaving Joshua with no idea what was even happening anymore.

“What?”

He didn’t hesitate in repeating himself, which just left Joshua more confused. When Joshua didn’t respond, he elaborated. “I’ve been thinking about you for a few days now; thinking about what your skin tastes like and how you would fall apart under me and what you look like when you come.”

Joshua’s mind was reeling. He sat up quickly and stared as Seungcheol followed the action, sliding forward to close the distance between them. Their knees were now brushing together and Joshua could see the way his chest rose and fell under his loose shirt. His mind was spinning, but watching Seungcheol breathe was weirdly relaxing.

“Seungcheol, I don’t understand.” That was a lie, he did understand. Seungcheol was telling him about how he wanted to fuck him and, if he’s being completely honest, the idea didn’t seem so terrible. Sure, it was kind of out of nowhere, but it wasn’t like Joshua had never thought about it.

He and Seungcheol had been close for a long time now. Seungcheol had taken a while to get his legs under him as leader and Joshua had done his best to pick up the slack. Right before debut, they’d fallen into a pattern of Seungcheol being the good leader when it came to work and music and Joshua being the one who helped the members with their personal issues, like where they fit in the grand scheme of the universe. That had been a very fun conversation with a teenage Mingyu who was already towering over everyone else.

And he’d been  _ right there _ when Joshua had gone through his first and second rounds of puberty, when he was horny all the time and desperate for release with no one to help him. So yeah, Joshua had thought about him with his hand down his pants on more than one occasion.

But that didn’t mean that he expected the hand now resting on his thigh. Seungcheol leaned forward, trying to recapture his attention.

“Jisoo, what is there to understand? I mean, I get it if you’re not interested and I would never try and pressure you, but I’m being pretty clear right now. I would like to fuck you.”

The next minute or so was more of a blur than a series of actions. Thinking back on it, Joshua can’t remember what they said, who moved first, or who’s shirt was quicker. But everything became clear when Joshua’s back was being pressed into the ground as Seungcheol balanced above him, kissing him hard.

Seungcheol’s lips were soft against his, but they pushed forward with such an intense need that their velvety feeling was lost entirely. Joshua’s head was tilted back so that Seungcheol could kiss him square and he felt a slight stretch in his neck. Suddenly, he was whispering into Seungcheol’s mouth, turning his head so as not to get bitten.

“Seungcheol,” he breathed, his voice stuttering as his breath caught. “Seungcheol, my neck hurts.”

Seungcheol made a noise to say that he had heard him, but he didn’t release his grip on his hair. His fingers were threaded in between the strands of Joshua’s hair and he tugged on them gently every few seconds. It was a nice feeling, very distracting from the pain that was starting to grow in his back, but his neck was starting to ache, too, and that was very not sexy.

“Seungcheol,” he tried again, only to be caught off guard when Seungcheol tried to stick his tongue in his mouth. His thoughts of discomfort faded for a minute while their kiss deeped, but then Seungcheol tugged on his hair at the same time that his hips lowered to make contact with Joshua’s own and he felt like he’d been struck. He got a good hold on Seungcheol’s shirt and shoved as hard as he could, thoroughly detaching the boy and forcing him to roll to the right. He hit the ground hard and rolled onto his back, confused.

Joshua sat up slowly, his back screaming at him as he went. Once he was fully upright, he turned to gauge Seungcheol’s reaction. He was just staring at the ceiling, confusion written on his face. There was a flicker of something in his eyes and then he was suddenly scrambling to his feet, taking three large steps away from Joshua until his back was pressed against one of the mirrors that lined the entire room.

“I’m sorry,” he said, his voice barely a whisper. “I’m sorry. You told me to stop and I didn’t and I’m sorry.”

Joshua, realizing what Seungcheol might be thinking, was quick to get up as well, approaching him on wobbling legs.

“You didn’t do anything I wasn’t okay with,” Joshua lined out, reaching out to touch Seungcheol’s arm. “I just needed to change position, my back was starting to hurt.”

Seungcheol, fully placated by this explanation, smiled. “So you’re okay with this? You want to keep going?”

Joshua nodded and Seungcheol took hold of his arm, turning them around to where Joshua’s back was pressed against the cool of the mirror. He crowded into his space, his hands making deft work of the knot at the front of Joshua’s sweats, and moved to kiss him again. Before he could make contact, though, Joshua tilted his head back, inviting Seungcheol to leave marks on his skin instead.

Seungcheol followed his silent directions and began to fumble a bit with his own pants. Joshua’s were now a puddle on the floor directly under his feet and he had to maneuver very carefully to be able to kick them away. Seungcheol took the opportunity of Joshua’s attention being off him for a few seconds to jump out of his pants.

Now that they were both just in their underwear, pressed together into a line, Joshua had a thought. Had Seungcheol locked the door? He’d been over there for a few extra minutes while kicking everyone out. It would make sense that he would. And Joshua really didn’t want to get caught like this, with Seungcheol holding him and using him however he may wish.

Seungcheol pulled away from his neck and kissed him softly. It was a weird change of pace given what was happening, but Joshua welcomed it warmly.

“How would you like to do this?”

He hadn’t thought about it. He hadn’t really gone into this day with a plan on which ways he was gonna sleep with his leader. Being put on the spot, he sputtered for a few seconds. Seungcheol watched him calmly, no urgency in his face. In their current position, Joshua could feel a half hard dick pressed to his hip and he was sure Seungcehol could tell where all the blood in his body was right now. Hint: nowhere near his brain.

“I want to face you,” Joshua finally said, forming at least some sort of answer. Seungcheol nodded and asked calmly if he would prefer to top. Joshua hadn’t really thought about that either, so he went with the easier option given what had happened over the last few minutes.

“I’d rather you top,” he said, his voice scratching. That felt so awkward to say, but his ability to be embarrassed was slowly ebbing away as he got more and more turned on.

Seungcheol nodded and a fierce look sparked in his eyes. “Wonderful.”

A few moments later, Joshua was completely naked, leaning against the mirror and watching as Seungcheol, also naked, dug through the drawers on their speaker stand. He was a tiny bit shocked when he was able to produce lube and condoms from inside, but he chose not to question it. He was very hard now and just wanted to get fucked.

Seungcheol had prepped him a second ago, but when he came over, he had Joshua jump up to where he was balanced on Seunghceol’s knee between his chest and the mirror. His fingers, now slick with lube, tested at Joshua’s hole, pressing in and pulling out gently in turn. Joshua moaned and threw his head back, his body burning. Seungcheol’s face was blurry in front of him when he turned to face him again.

His visions snapped back to clarity when Seungcheol pulled away, taking a few seconds to reposition them. If he had tried to imagine this position by himself, he would have called it structurally unsound and moved on to something easier; but somehow, he was positioned in Seungcheol’s lap while he stood, his weight leaning back onto the mirror. It couldn’t possibly be easy for him, but he showed no signs of distress, so Joshua carefully relaxed down, directing Seungcheol’s tip in line.

“Jisoo,” he groaned when Joshua relaxed even further down. His arms were straining to hold them both up, but his head was also tilted back in bliss as Joshua got himself fully seated on his dick.

“Are you sure this is how you want to do this?” Joshua asked, nervously wrapping himself as closely as possible to Seungcheol. He nodded fervently and then bucked his hips forward. There wasn’t a lot of space to move, but the sudden force caused Joshua to whimper and moan.

They kept like this for a while, Seungcheol bucking up and Joshua scratching his back to shreds as he tried to both keep himself balanced and enjoy the feeling of being so full. Seungcheol grunted and pulled back before fucking up harder, josteling Joshua into the mirror.

He had forgotten that the room was lined with them, but now that he had been reminded of it, he was quick to figure out which one showed the best picture of them together. This was a bit difficult with the constant movement, but he finally caught his own eyes in the mirror to his right and watched as Seungcheol fucked up into him, desperate and fast.

“Holy fuck,” Seungcheol groaned, his movements becoming staggered. He was searching for the spot that would make this just as good for Joshua and, when he found it, Joshua almost hit the ground. His whole body convulsed in pleasure and he forgot that he had to keep his grip on Seungcheol’s shoulders tight or this entire operation would go sideways.

“Seungcheol!” he found himself moaning, his voice growing in volume every time Seungheol pushed into that spot. He hit it again and again and again and Joshua lost his grip, slipping back onto the mirror entirely. This gave Seungcheol better access, and Joshua screamed.

“Fuck! Yes! Right there, fuck! Faster, hyung, faster!”

He wasn’t sure when he started calling him hyung, but he didn’t care. He had only been teasing earlier, but now it seemed to be spurring Seungcheol on even more. He kept chanting it, the only word he could really remember.

“Hyung, yes, hyung, oh my god, hyung faster, please, hyung, hyu- ah!”

He couldn’t think, his entire world becoming white ecstacy and Seungcheol continuing to fuck into him, chasing his release. Joshua spasmed as he got closer and closer. He could only stutter out that he was going to come and then he actually went limp, his whole body filled with red hot pleasure. He couldn’t think, couldn’t speak, couldn’t breathe. He felt like his entire world had exploded and fallen back together in seconds.

When he came back to himself, he found himself whimpering a broken form of Seungcheol’s name.

“Hyung,” he whined as he grew oversensitive. “Hyung, please.” He used the last of his remaining strength to fuck back onto Seungcheol’s dick, trying to meet his pushes. It was only a handful of seconds before he too was coming, his legs shaking dangerously below them. He practically screamed Joshua’s name, the words melting into whispers as he came down as well.

Joshua was aware of how disgusting they were right now, but when Seungcheol made eye contact from behind his bangs dripping with sweat, he didn’t care. Seungcheol’s breathing was heavy and Joshua worried that they’d fall in a second, so he very carefully pushed up and off, getting his feet back on the ground. Seungcheol followed him slightly, like his body was pulled by a magnet to not let Joshua get too far from him.

“That was a lot of fun,” Joshua said and he helped Seungcheol sit down, tossing the tied-off condom in the trash bin nearby. It would soon be followed by paper towels, so he didn’t worry too much about it being seen by a manager or even another member.

Seungcheol laughed, more air than actual sound, and wrapped his arms around Joshua’s waste, pulling him close to him. Their bodies stuck together and it was uncomfortable more than anything, but Seungcheol was so delirious after his orgasm that Joshua just gave in.

“I can’t believe you actually did that with me,” he mumbled into Joshua’s back, his lips grazing against his spine. “I love you so much.”

Joshua knew he should freak out. He’d just hooked up with a guy who had then said that he loves him. But he didn’t have the energy to worry about that right now. What he really wanted was to get clean and then get into bed. He got up and started cleaning himself. Seungcheol followed his lead.

It took a long time, but Seungcheol finally started to come back to himself. This was most evident by the pink blush along the back of his neck, but Joshua was pretending that he didn’t see it.

“I can’t believe I said those things,” he whispered to himself.

Joshua, having overheard, walked to him and straightened his shirt a bit. “I had fun, Cheollie,” he said, providing reassurance. “We should do this again.”

Seungcheol smiled, although the corners of his eyes still drooped. “How about… something different?”

Joshua, tired of being confused, just asked him flat out what he was thinking. It was the best course of action if he wanted to be able to help.

“Would you maybe want to get dinner with me tomorrow?”

Seungcheol’s voice was quiet, soft and nervous, and Joshua could understand why. He had just asked him out on a date. When they had started this about an hour ago, when Seungcheol had first mentioned it, Joshua had thought it was just to screw around. He thought that all Seungcheol wanted was to fuck him and then they might keep doing that until one of them found a healthy relationship.

But now, he wanted to maybe be more than just fuckbuddies.

And that sounded very nice. “How does that pancake place in Gangnam sound?”

A true smile broke on Seungcheol’s face and he nodded quickly, excited.

When they finally made it back to the dorm, Seokmin was dozing on the couch, his head laying in Soonyoung’s lap. Soonyoung gave them a look of disappointment and Seungcheol immediately snapped back into protective leader mode, moving to help get Seokmin into a real bed.

Left alone with Soonyoung, Joshua wasn’t sure what to do next, until Soonyoung spoke. “You might want to cover those hickeys before any of the others see them. They would have a blast teasing the two of you.”

Joshua blushed under his marks and ducked his head, turning away from Soonyoung.

“Did you know?” He was asking about Seungcheol’s feelings, and he was glad that Soonyoung understood even without him having to say it. If he had to say the actual words out loud, he’d probably explode.

Soonyoung chuckled softly. “Everybody knew, Jisoo-hyung. Everybody but you.”


End file.
